


rec me some stuff!!! i'm bored (closed)

by cute_lil_fluff



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff





	rec me some stuff!!! i'm bored (closed)

so i'm working on a long fic right now but it's taking a while and i really want to get something posted but like,,,, it's not gonna be that (i am super excited about it though)

if you have anything shorter i can write and post in the meantime hmu cause i wanna get something done

thanks thanks thanks <3

**update 14/12/18:**

i promise that i will get all of these requests written, but it might take a little longer because i'm amidst exams now. i honestly didn't expect to get more than one, so we're gonna have to stretch this out a bit. i will do them all, though, i promise you. i go home for christmas on the nineteenth, so if they are not done before then, they will definitely be done when i'm back home because i will have sooo much time to do absolutely nothing (bless)

**update 01/01/19:**

i'm going to leave a link here to the series of works i wrote/am writing for these requests

[svt requests: december 2018 - (closed)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229789)

also, as of today i have two more requests to do. if i don't get any more in the time it takes me to write and post them, i'm going to close this and get back to working on that other fic. if i do get more though, i will do those as well, so feel free to leave me any ideas. i'll let you know when i close it <3

**update 03/01/19:**

okay i'm officially going to close this now. i have five more requests i'm going to complete. any others will be added to my list but won't necessarily be done any time soon. thanks for all of the requests i've had. i think i've written more in the past couple weeks than i have ever before and it's really got me inspired again. look out for this longer fic i've been working on, i hope to get it finished up pretty soon. thanks again <333


End file.
